The Best Bets Are Lost
by Villain
Summary: One-shot. As is the tradition, when Kyle makes a bet, he loses. This time, it's to Kenny and he wants payment in skin. K2, M/M, lime, oral M/M


Disclaimer: Disclaimer: South Park and all its characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I am making no money out of writing this fanfic.

A/N: I love Kenny. I love Kyle. And together they make the delicious magic that is K2. Yummy. Enjoy.

THE BEST BETS ARE LOST

........

It wasn't as if he lost bets often, but when something sexual was involved, his luck always seemed to desert him. Maybe Lady Luck was a closet pervert. Regardless of the reasons, Kyle now faced a very pleased Kenny, whose eyes positively sparkled as he snatched up Kyle's hand and began to drag him away. He sincerely hoped they weren't going to Kenny's house. It wasn't a place anyone would ever want to be, even less so if the motivation was a safe spot for your best friend to molest you.

When they turned down Kyle's street, the redhead balked. "No way, man!"

Kenny blinked for a moment before shrugging, his nose bobbing over the lip of his coat. "We both don't want to go to mine. And you said your parents and Ike were gone for the weekend."

"Yeah." But this was his *home*. He didn't want to be sexually harassed (at all) in his own home. Trudging after his friend, Kyle fumbled with the key to the door, moving as slowly as possible. At least it isn't Cartman, he thought morosely.

Inside Kyle awkwardly hovered by the entranceway, eyes darting around, landing for a split second before jumping back to the floor or the wall. Never again, he vowed. Stupid bets...

Kenny observed Kyle's silent fury with an impassive expression. Shrugging inwardly, he began to undo his coat, corners of his mouth quirking as Kyle finally noticed and gaped at him like a fish. Breathing a laugh, he shot over his shoulder, "Hey, at least I'm not Cartman."

Stubbornly ignoring the echo of his earlier thoughts, Kyle slipped his jacket off and carefully picked a way past his friend, about to offer something to drink in a rather desperate attempt to stall. But a wiry arm wormed around his middle, and with an undignified squawk he was pulled flush against Kenny. The boy was warm against his back, breath drifting hot over his ear. His pulse jumped as another arm joined the first wrapping firmly around his torso. Beyond his girlish mortification that sent a blush dashing across his face, Kyle managed to find the brainpower to wonder at Kenny's strength.

"Hey, if it's that bad-"

Kyle shivered as each word sent sparks of heat dancing along the side of his face.

"-we should just get it over with, right?"

"Dude," Kyle griped, studiously overlooking the squeak in his voice, "Don't get all gay on me." Twisting away from his friend, he marched into the living room without looking back. He pretended not hear Kenny's muttered comment about just how gay it was about to get, and flopped down on the couch. "You coming?"

"Well, I plan to," he said with a leer, "If you're good."

"Gah! Sick, man! Damn it, fuck you Kenny-"

The blonde waved him off, chuckling. "You walked into that one, dumbass." Kyle rolled his eyes, visibly stiffening as Kenny slipped up next to him. "You okay?"

"Fine," he snapped, "just-"

"Nervous?"

"NO."

"Then, can you relax a little? Dude, you're going to make yourself cramp if you stay this tense." He reached up to massage Kyle's shoulders but only got air as the redhead twisted and shot him a hot glare.

"We are keeping the gay shit to a minimum," he growled, looking away as Kenny withdrew, hurt.

Kenny deflated slightly, frowning. "Would it help if you pretended I was Stan?" He could see Kyle freeze, eye growing large and round. "You don't mind doing gay shit with him-"

Whirling, Kyle tangled his fingers in Kenny's thin shirt and shoved him against the back of the couch. "How the fuck did you know about that?" Panic trickled down his spine. If Kenny knew, maybe Cartman did, too.

"Dude," Kenny placated, "Relax! I'm just observant. I could tell." He looked into Kyle's eyes; they were really green. "But he's with Wendy..." Trailing off, he regarded the redhead with silent expectation.

"Fuck this," he hissed, but before he could pull away Kenny switched their hold and threw him down into the couch cushions. After catching his breath, he indignantly sputtered, "How the fuck are you this strong!?" A shrug was all he got, and Kenny's dark blue eyes boring into him. Growing extremely uncomfortable, Kyle fidgeted, feeling utterly ridiculous while Kenny continued to gaze calmly down at his reddening face as if he weren't lying on top of his best friend. "Kenny," he muttered, "You're kinda freaking me out right now..."

"Sorry," Kenny said brightly, eyes crinkling up in a smile. Kyle looked dubious. "Do you wanna talk or fulfill your end of the bet?"

"I DON'T want to talk about shit, dumbass."

Kenny sighed resignedly. "You know I'd listen, Kyle."

"He put his hands over his eyes, not caring how childish he looked. "Shut the fuck up about it."

A grin snuck across his lips at Kyle's words. "Won't mention it again, man," he promised. "But if we're not gonna talk..." He licked his lips, cupping the sides of Kyle's face with warm hands. "Then we're gonna do this." Kyle tensed, about to protest, but Kenny caught his lips, pressing down gently to caress the redhead's mouth with his own. Lips felt soft and dry and warm. Kenny darted his tongue out to moisten them, moving his hands to Kyle's wrists, dragging them down to hold on either side of his head. Uncovered, Kyle's face looked very open. Kenny groaned quietly, restraining himself as his cock twitched. "You look really hot," he said thickly, carefully unwrapping the fingers of one hand to draw it down Kyle's chest. His friend squirmed, scowling and finally outright glaring when Kenny tucked that hand under his shirt, feeling hot skin.

"You said making out," Kyle ground out, setting his free hand squarely on Kenny's chest, pushing slightly in warning. "No touching."

"What the fuck kind of making out have you done," he returned laughingly. The Jew turned beat red, looking furious. Moving quickly, Kenny reached his hand up to tweak already erect nipples, delighting in Kyle's surprised gasp. "Look, we're not naked. This is okay. It's part of it." He leaned down to breathe over the other boy's mouth, "It feels good." Pinching a nipple and rolling it between finger and thumb, Kenny leaned past a flushed face to draw his tongue slowly over the shell of one pink ear, reflexively thrusting down as Kyle arched his hips, mouth thrown open. Ears were the best. And now hands came up to cling to the blonde's shoulders, both his hand currently pulling up Kyle's shirt to reveal a pale stretch of skin. Hard nipples were dusky pink and it looked like he was having trouble breathing as Kenny switched ears. Kyle actually let out a breathy moan as Kenny rolled his hips teasingly, biting down on an earlobe.

He was getting hard, blushing hotly when he felt Kenny's hard-on grind into him, spreading a deep ache over his groin. Clenching his teeth, he spread his legs, unable to withhold a whimper as Kenny settled between them, a smile flashing in the bluish eyes, reflecting a rakish grin dressing kiss-swollen lips. Kyle groaned, covering his face as his shirt was pushed up to his throat and held there firmly while flicking erect nipples, scratching lightly over goosebumped skin. With a devilish tongue Kenny every now and then sucked a nipple into his mouth, scraping teeth. Gasping and writhing, Kyle felt heat spread over his entire body, spiraling down to his dick. Kenny's twin erection nudged up against his and Kyle thought he might die.

"You're really distracting," Kenny murmured, sliding slowly up Kyle's body. "For a make-out session there hasn't been enough kissing." Digging the fingers of one hand in red curls, the other slipped around Kyle's neck, Kenny pulled himself flush against the other boy. He mischievously drew his tongue around parted lips before devouring the sweet mouth, thrusting his tongue into to taste his friend.

Moaning into the kiss, Kyle spread his legs wider, lifting his hips slightly to wrap a led around Kenny's lower back, crushing them together. He opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, curling his arms around Kenny's slim back, thrumming with arousal as the blonde boy moaned back into him, thrusting down in sharp jerks against Kyle's clothed cock.

The boys undulated and ground into one another, both flushed and hot. By the time Kenny finally tore himself away they both sported swollen, blushing lips, mussed hair and leaking erections. Eyes dark with lust, Kenny unabashedly squeezed Kyle through his jeans.

"I want this," he said huskily. Kyle shivered at the tone, nervousness entering his eyes. "Don't worry," he spoke into hot skin as he slithered down the redhead's body, "I won't fuck you, Kyle." His friend winced at the words, hands tracing over his own chest to rub and play with hypersensitive nipples. The redhead toying with himself proved to be more than Kenny could take. Barely able to restrain himself, he ripped open Kyle's pants, bringing the weeping erection into view. Licking his lips, eyes full of sex and promise, Kenny bent his head and swallowed the entire thing.

Kyle slapped his hands over his mouth in time to catch a sharp yell. His eyes were slammed shut, and all the blood rushed from his head as Kenny seemed to suck at his entire being. He twisted, thrusting up desperately into that unforgivable heat pouring from the hot mouth currently stealing his sanity. "Yeah," he gasped, both hands diving into silky blonde hair. "Kenny," he moaned wantonly, heels digging into the couch, "Shit... Please..."

Bobbing his head beneath Kyle's gripping fingers, Kenny reached into his own pants and with a moan started to jerk himself, Kyle's unbelievably sexy voice driving him crazy. He sucked hard around the heavy weight in his mouth, swirling his tongue to collect more of Kyle's taste, swallowing as the long cock reached deep down his throat, making him feel both fucked and in control at the same time. He pulled the heavy cock from his mouth with a wet pop. "You want me to keep going, Kyle?" he husked, eyes dancing with naughty intentions. Green eyes, gleaming hazy with lust, fixed on his mouth as if to reach each word. "I like your cock, Kyle. Can I keep tasting?" Slowly, catching and holding the Jew's gaze, he licked from base to tip, enjoying this unrefined display coming from his usually uptight friend.

"Kenny, please don't stop," he said breathlessly. "Please, suck me."

More than happy to oblige, and nearly cumming at the sight and sound of the redhead, Kenny danced his tongue over the sensitive head, fisting the base, all the while his other hand jerking himself faster to completion. Next time he'd be fucking Kyle, he promised himself, closing his eyes in ecstasy at the thought and humming around the boy's cock. He'd bend him over and plow that ass. Kenny whimpered, swallowing Kyle again to suck harder and deeper, his ears met with a cacophony of sound as Kyle neared his peak.

"Yeah, fuck! Kenny," he moaned, "I... I'm-"

Kyle jerked and writhed above him like an animal in heat. And Kenny caught him all, swallowing quickly, drinking his friend as he burst into his waiting mouth. At the last moment he drew away, allowing some cum to trail over his lips. Feeling his orgasm ripping through him, almost in reply, he reared up on his knees, crying out Kyle's name as he came all over the other boy's hips and stomach. Then he collapsed onto shaking arms, staring down at Kyle covered in his cum, a wet dream. The Jew stared up at him in aroused disbelief. Kenny offered him a tired smile before leaning over to claim searing lips, mixing Kyle's seed into the kiss, crushing himself against his friend as if he could melt into him entirely.

When they finally broke apart, Kenny glanced at the clock and cursed. "I gotta go..."

"Yeah," Kyle said distantly, sitting up. He looked down at himself impassively. Kenny watched him in silence. "Uh..."

He could see the walls going up as clear as if there was warning tape and flashing lights. "Hey," he said quietly, knowing better than to try and touch the other boy. "You can't get awkward and stop being my friend after I gave you the best fucking orgasm of your life." His lips quirked up in a taunting smile as Kyle's sharp glare melted into a grin.

"Whatever, dude. You don't know that."

"You've had better?"

Arching a contrary eyebrow, Kyle said airily, "Maybe."

"Then I'll do better next time." He grinned. "When I fuck you." He laughingly dodged the couch cushion that came sailing with deadly accuracy towards his head.

.........

A/N: For some reason I have had the hardest time convincing myself to write a story where Kenny finally gets Kyle's ass. I don't know... poor Kenny. But who knows what the future may hold. If you likey, leave some kind words?

-Villain


End file.
